


Emotional Disregulation sucks

by The_apocalypse_is_cancelled



Category: Star Trek: Enterprise
Genre: And a sehlat, T'Pol Has Adhd, it's also like.. Really short, sehlats really need to show up more in star trek its unfair, umm I don't think there's any triggers in here, we don't have enough T'Pol fics so have this trash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-14
Updated: 2019-05-14
Packaged: 2020-03-05 09:44:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18826129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_apocalypse_is_cancelled/pseuds/The_apocalypse_is_cancelled
Summary: This is a really short  out of character fic about T'Pol having Adhd and suffering a bout of emotional disregulation... It was entirely self indelgent but I decided to post it here because I hate myself (jk)Anyway hopefully y'all enjoy it





	Emotional Disregulation sucks

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Storybookwriter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Storybookwriter/gifts).



> Uhh as I said this was totally self indelgent so it's not very thought out but who cares.. Also T'Pol has ADHD and you can pry that from my cold, dead body

T’Pol 

Age:19 

Stardate: whatever the fuck you want it to be, I could literally care less

 

She knew exactly what she was walking into when she opened that door. She didn’t want to, and contemplated how great it sounded to walk off and pretend she hadn’t seen her Head Professor in her living room talking to her mother.. T’Pol knew she was going to have to face it sooner or later today, and it’s always best to get something tedious over and done with.. At least, that’s what her mother had told her.  
With a sigh, T’Pol slowly entered the room and looked up at the two solemn Vulcans gazing at her, well, more solemn anyway. 

“T’Pol” her mother greeted her, bowing her head. After returning the gesture, T’Pol turned to her Head Professor, acknowledging him as well.

“Professor Salen has come to inform me of your grades, something you still haven’t realized is your duty to do.. Not Professor Salen’s” T’Les glanced at her, waiting for her to speak. But what was she supposed to say? Professor Salen seemed to be keeping quite so T’Les continued.  
“T’Pol, if this is to continue, you shall not get onto the Vulcan Academy, if-“  
“Mother I am trying”, T,’Pol interrupted and to her horror she could hear her voice break, “I know all this and I am trying so hard but I don’t know what to do” fuck! Now she was crying.. In front of her Head Professor. T’Pol could not seem to help it, what an emotional freak she was. She had to make things right, she had to stop crying, she needed to stop crying, she-  
“Perhaps,” Professor Salen began, “I shall take my leave. Live long and prosper” and with one more disapproving look in T’Pol’s direction, Professor Salen left.

A tense silence settled over the house in what felt like forever but was probably 30 seconds at most.  
T’Les looked at her daughter “T’Pol, you need to keep your emotions in check, if the Head Professor reports these incidents to the academy, no matter how good your grades are, your application may still be turned away.” She looked sternly at T’Pol “I know you are intelligent T’Pol, this goes without saying” Although in this very moment in time T’Pol had never felt so stupid in her life. Her teachers made extra sure she knew they thought so too. 

“Mother,” she choked out “I do not mean to be so emotional, I do not want to be, I don’t know what to do, I feel so alone and pathetic, and I should not even be feeling this.”

T’Les seemed to look at her with some pity, why can’t she stop fucking crying, “T’Pol, this is just who you are, you’ll just have to-“  
T’Pol think she screamed something along the lines of not wanting to be herself and stormed off, the rest is a little blurry. She walked for a while breathing heavily while the onslaught of tears did not stop nor slow. She was supposed to be a Vulcan for goodness sake, it would make more sense if she was a Romulan child switched at birth. 

A sudden growl behind her pulled T’Pol out of her thoughts and she turned around to the sight of her Sehlat following her, concerned. Feeling her tears run more harshly she pulled her sehlat into a giant hug, burrowing her face into its soft fur, feeling the safest she’d ever felt, with her face hidden.  
They stayed like that for hours until a worried mother found her daughter fast asleep within the comfort and protection of their sehlat. 

 

( _) T’Pol did manage to improve her grades, with the help of her mother and the begrudging but almost fatherly(?) Professor Salen._

_She was in fact accepted into the Vulcan Academy. She found her passion and perused it like a wildfire caught in the wind._

_T’Pol was the first Vulcan to join a human starship and eventually with the help of their enthusiastic ships doctor, T’Pol was diagnosed with adhd, and through this, was able to understand her emotions better and all her other quirks. She became more whole and eventually met other Vulcans with adhd._

_None of this was easy, and at times seemed impossible, but she was not alone anymore and I years to come she would eventually find the inner peace she deserved  
(_ )


End file.
